


A Week After Their Vacation In The Spirit World, Asami Tells Korra Her Secret...

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbender, Book 5 Scene, Gen, Headcanon, Jokes, Meme, Post-Season 4, joke, lulz, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: ...And in Korra's eyes, it only makes her even more beautiful.





	

It was quiet. The short, cute, and best Avatar had been asked to see her friend in private in the big, fancy room Asami's father once owned. She'd normally talk to her girlfriend by the pool, or in one of the other rooms, or... anywhere but here, really. Then again, with Mako and Bolin's big family living here, this was pretty much the only quiet place where they wouldn't be disturbed besides their bedroom, and they weren't sure how Mako and Bolin's grandmother would react to seeing Korra and her girlfriend heading straight for the master bedroom.

"I'm sure you wondered why I called you here, Mrs. Korra." Asami purred dramatically, spinning in her chair.

"Uh... Yeah." Korra said flatly.

"Wait, you haven't read those books?" Asami asked.

"What books?" Korra wondered.

"Nevermind." The attractive woman said, pinching her nose and focusing. "There's something more important I need to tell you. But you have to promise me you won't freak out."

"Asami, you don't have to worry. I'll be fine with it, no matter what."

"I'm pregnant." Asami said sadly.

"Huh?" Korra wondered.

"And you're the father!" Asami said dramatically, covering her mouth and face as she started to shake.

"HUH? But... We can't... I mean, you can, and we did, but... You... Pema told me... we can't... you can't... I'm not a..."

"You're the avatar, things work differently for you. For... us." Asami said as she covered her face with both hands, her voice breaking.

"Asami, I... I don't know what to say." 

"I do. I want her to be named... Asami II." Asami decided, and Korra flinched. "It's what my father would have wanted. Asami II Hiroshi Korra Sato."

"That's a... nice name?" Korra said uncertainly.

Asami headdesked, and seemed to begin to cry.

"Asami, it's ok. We can get through this! I promise I'll stay with you, and... and... please stop crying."

Asami got up and shoved a hand up at the girl. A wide and unfocused but powerful jet of wind shot Korra in the face, causing her to brace herself and grit her teeth.

When it was over, Korra lowered her arms and looked at the grinning Asami Sato, who had her right palm raised, a small tornado of papers and a pen in her hand.

"The baby made you an airbender?" Korra gasped. "IS MY BABY A SECOND AVATAR?"

Asami's grin lessened. "No, that'd be stupid. There is no baby, that was a prank."

"Oh. But then how are you-"

"That vacation in the spirit world made me an airbender!" Asami said happily, gracefully leaping up and flipping over in the air, giving her girlfriend a nice view of her tits and ass before landing lightly beside her.

"We have to tell Tenzin. And Bolin, and Mako, and-"

"Or... we could just keep this between ourselves?" Asami said hopefully. "I mean, I like Tenzin, but I don't want to have to live as an Air Nomad 24/7. I just got this really big architecture contract with the city to repair damage from Kuvira's giant mecha-tank, and I don't think he'd let me take my hot tub full of money onto Air Temple Island, and-"

"Alright." Korra decided. She probably wouldn't do this for anyone else, but for her...

"Great! But... do you think you could teach me some airbender moves, too?"

"Sure! Got any big rooms where we can train, without Mako and Bolin's family seeing us?"

"Like the secret basement my dad used to use?"

"That'll work!" Korra said happily.

And so, the two benders made their way to the Former Equalist Stuff Basement, where Asami's training as an airbender would begin.


End file.
